


I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sassy Reader, like me, lol, male reader - Freeform, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: oKAY QUICK REQUEST- kylo meets a new recruit in the first order, who happens to be a slightly shorter than average male reader who has a lot of sass??





	I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

Kylo Ren walks through rows of newly recruited stormtroopers. Beside him, Hux is explaining why his soldiers are the best. When he reaches the third row he sees a soldier who stands out from the other but no precisely because he’s taller, on the contrary, he’s slightly shorter than the regular height stormtroopers have.

“Trooper,” Kylo says authoritatively, to what you answer only with a bow of your head. “You’re shorter than the other ones”.

“I know, Supreme Leader” you dryly say. However, Kylo can practically see the roll of your eyes behind your helmet and your mind saying  _“oh wow, okay, thank you for telling me it”_. Such an insubordination.

“He proves to be top qualifier on combat training and weapons handling” Hux hurries to say. He doesn’t need Kylo to question his methods.

“Very well. Let’s continue” Kylo continues with the inspection. He should do something about what you thought but what he’s gonna do? Punish because he read your mind? There’ll be another chance to take care of you. Just as he walks away, he takes a last glance at you but you don’t move, still in the same position than the others soldiers.

* * *

“You’re the short trooper” Kylo approaches you in a training room. This time you’re not wearing your helmet, you’re just wearing black sweatpants and a white shirt.

“And how did you guess?” you ask unamused. Of course, you’re the “short trooper”, everyone with two eyes can see the height difference.

“You look good on white” Kylo says his thoughts aloud with no filter on his mouth.

“Uh?”

“Um, white, white color. Looks good on you” he babbles. When you say nothing he keeps talking, “And black, it looks good on you too”.

“Just my luck. My uniform is black and white” you refer to the obvious fact that your armor and helmet are in those colors.

Kylo wants to say something else, anything that would make you stay. For some reason, the big height difference between you and him intrigues him. He can’t explain, he just feels he needs to be next to your side.

Some loudly groan interrupt your conversation, there’s another stormtrooper trying to bench press all the lbs of the gym he could find. He’s the typical “bro dude” and some other of his partners are cheering him.

“That guy is gonna choke himself with the bar” you sigh already sure of what’s going to happen next.

“You like being choked?” Kylo asks the most stupid question of his life. It’s like you have this strange effect on him that makes him disconnect his brain from his mouth. He mentally slaps himself.

“Not by you,” you say and keep looking at the guy on the press bench. And just like you predicted, after a failed rep the bar hits against his chest and he fights to lift it again. The other stormtroopers have to help him.

“That has to be the most stupid thing I’ve seen in my life” you shake your head at that guy’s dumbness. “And I’ve seen a lot of stupid things” you turn to Kylo and dedicate him a smirk that makes his knees shake. “See you later, choker guy”.

How did you call him? Choker guy? To him? Supreme Leader? Kylo’s mouth and feet are stuck so he stays in his place in silence and sees you walk out from the training room. Perhaps he just needs to prove you he’s not that awkward… wait, why does he care what you think about him?

* * *

“Trooper (Y/N)” Kylo calls you as you walk through a hallway. It’s not like he spent the day looking for you.

“Hey, I’m not  _short trooper_  anymore. Good” you snort and stop your tracks.

“Could you take off your helmet?” Kylo asks you and as your Supreme Leader you have to obey him, right?

“Yes?” you wonder what he wants as your face is releaved. Kylo’s hand travels to your hair and push some trails out of your forehead.

“Sorry” he retracts his hand as soon as he realizes what he’s doing.

“That was weird” you mumble and look away.

“Um, I’m not as weird as I look, you see, the thing is…” Kylo tries to explain himself but can’t find the words.

“You’re just making it weirder,” you say unbothered and look down your feet. You start feeling a little sorry for him.

“No, listen!” Kylo explodes and gives your helmet a slap, making it roll on the floor.

“Choker guy, calm down” you lift your hands in front of you and step back. Kylo lets out a loud growl and stamps you against the wall. Fuck me, he’s going to choke you and not in a fun way, you think. He breathes loudly and grabs your face, his brown irises burning in you. Then, he puts his lips against yours in a chaste kiss, your eyes go wide at the surprise. He just leaves his mouth stuck to yours for a few seconds and moves back, but he still holds your face.

“I think I like boys” Kylo whispers and his hot breath arrives on your lips. He’s not mad about what he found out about himself, just surprised

“You think?!” you exclaim. “You just kissed one”.

“Shut up, I’m trying to discover something” he puts his lips against yours one more time. You open your mouth a little and Kylo slides his tongue inside, both of you groan at the sensation. Now, this is a real kiss.

“Yeah, I like boys,” Kylo tells to himself more than to you.

“It was about damn time you discovered it” you roll your eyes and hang on Kylo’s neck with your arms wrapped. The man is as tall as a fucking pine, but that’s not going to stop you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
